J'aurais voulu naître moldue
by rageocoeur
Summary: Hermion vit à NY avec Lucie, sa gentille colocataire moldue. Depuis près de 2ans et demi Hermione n'utilise plus la magie. Elle s'y refuse à jamais. Ginny n'est pas d'accord...Mais encore? -Hermione/Drago
1. Chapter 1

**Titre:J'aurai voulu n'aître moldue…**

HG/DM

**Chapitre 1 :**** Une lettre écrite à la main**

**Et si je m'enfuyais ? En Nouvelle-Zélande ! Non, non. En Australie, c'est plus grand. Eh puis non. Ca passerait pour de la lâcheté. Vous imaginez ? Un de ces jours je reviens et là, le grand patron arrive et me dit :**

**« Mlle Granger ! Votre travail ne rapporte pas et vous êtes une lâche ! Vous êtes virée !! »**

**Bonjour la sortie en douce … !**

**Je n'ai plus qu'une solution : rester et faire de mon mieux pour que personne découvre que je hais mon boulot. **

**Ca ne dois pas être si dur … « Carrément impossible » Il suffit que je prenne un nouveau départ. **

**« Ou que je me retire discrètement, je cours chez maman, prétend un petit arrêt maladie et …je ne reviens JAMAIS ! C'est un plan génial ! » Trop nul. **

**Il ne marchera jamais. Je serais recherchée par la police de New York jour et nuit ; J'aurais donné 200 $ à papa et maman pour qu'ils ne me dénoncent pas ; et je finirais dans la cave à moisir, comme les pommes qui sont dans des cajaux depuis que j'ai dix ans. Je n'ai pas le choix…**

**OK. Nouveau départ : Scène 1, prise 1 :**

**Bonjour .Je m'appelle Hermione Granger .Mon père est Français, d'où mon nom de famille complètement ridicule. Pas si ridicule que ça ? Vous m'excuserez mais quand les Anglais vous prennent pour une paysanne ou une fermière une fois qu'ils ont compris ce qu'est une grange…hum hum. Olala ! Non, non, non, non, non ! On va me prendre pour une attardé si je commence à raconter chaque petit détail de ma vie ! Bref. **

**Nouveau départ : Scène 1, prise 2 : (Je devrais mettre « prise unique »en fait mais bon…)**

**Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et j'ai 20 ans. **

**Non ! Pas de « et j'ai », pas de « et » .On reprend.**

**Bonjour, je m'appelle Hermione Granger .J'ai 20 ans. Je suis journaliste au compte du Studio News à New York. En réalité, je suis assistante secrétaire journaliste. Ce que ça veut dire ? Que je sers à rien. Enfin… ce n'est pas rien mais pour avancer dans le métier ça ne sert strictement à rien. En gros, j'écris tout le temps. J'écris ce que les gens disent lors des interviews, je tape des lettres à l'ordinateur, des comptes rendus… tout ce qui est barbant à écrire c'est moi qui dois le faire. Et si je n'écris pas, je tiens la perche. Oui, la perche du micro. Non, parce que les gens ne peuvent pas faire simplement et utiliser un micro miniature ou un de taille normale, non, ils sont obligés d'avoir de longues perches gigantesques pour, soit disant, « ne pas gêner la star » ! Et ça je vais y revenir… Moi je crois plutôt qu'ils font ça pour se sentir mieux car ils auront un lèche-bottes à leurs trousses entrain de les suivre partout comme un malheureux petit toutou. Là, en l'occurrence, le toutou, c'est moi.**

**Ensuite (si il y avait une scène 2 je crois qu'elle commencerait là) j'ai vraiment une chose à dire, à redire et même à crier : JE HAIS MON BOULOT ! Je hais les compétitions, j hais les boîtes de voitures comme Renault, Peugeot, Citroën et toutes les autres qui existent, et par-dessus tout, je hais les stars. Voilà où je voulais en venir.**

**Les gens qu'on appelle des « stars », ces plouks qui vivent presque tous à Hollywood, ils se croient supérieurs aux autres habitants de cette planète juste parce que quelqu'un a dit un jour : « Oh, j'adore ce film où il y a Machin-chouette qui joue ! » et là, ils se disent que le film est sensas parce qu'ils ont joué dedans ! Non mais franchement ! Qui a dit que c'était grâce à eux ???!? Sauf que de l'avis des autres ils s'en fichent. Du moment qu'une personne cite leur nom en terme favorable (biensur c'est toujours ambiguë mais ils ne pensent jamais aux doubles sens ou même à l'ironie) ils se prennent pour les rois du monde en se trémoussant devant des appareils photos et en lançant des sourires parfaitement artificiels à chaque coins de rues.**

**Voilà pourquoi je hais tant mon travail. Je dois supporter jours après jours les discours pathétiques et préparés de gens de ce type sans avoir mon mot à dire.**

**La seule chose qui me réconforte à la fin de la journée c'est la présence de Tim.**

**Tim est mon petit ami depuis 3 mois. Je l'ai rencontré le jour de mon entretien d'embauche pour Studio News, dans un café.**

**J'étais sur le point de m'asseoir sur un de ces grand tabourets qui encerclent le bar quand le talon de ma chaussure (des chaussures neuves je précise) c'est cassé. Je manquais de m'écrouler par terre quand Tim m'a rattrapé. Je l'ai remercié, me suis excusée de lui être tombée dessus et on a commencé à discuter.**

**J'ai failli arriver en retard. Mais j'y suis allée, c'est déjà ça. J'avais tellement la frousse ce jour là ! Si Tim ne m'avait pas convaincu je serai encore chez les parents, chômeuse.**

**Bref, Tim est génial. Il est toujours là pour me soutenir et n'a jamais fait de commentaires méchants sur mon physique. Ca n'a pas l'air de le déranger que je fasse du 38 alors que je ne mesure même pas 1 m 65. Du moins, au lit, il a l'air plutôt content… Enfin, je ne vais pas passer en revue chaque détail de mon anatomie ! J'ai des seins plutôt gros, des petits pieds, deux de mes orteils ne sont symétriquement pas pareils, j'ai les oreilles légèrement décollées et un ventre dont la sculpture semble ne pas voir été polie/**

**Passons.**

**Ah ! Il est 18h00. Je peu enfin rentrer chez moi.**

**J'espère que Lucy n'a pas fait de souffler au riz ; j'ai horreur de ça, même si je lui ai dit le contraire. Ce n'est pas ma faute, je n'avais jamais goûté !**

**Alala ! Ouf, enfin à la miison !! Le métro c'est l'enfer et…je ne sais pas ce qu'ils avaient aujourd'hui les gens, j'ai eu comme l'impression qu'ils sont tous montés dans MON wagon ! Nan, je dois avoir des hallucinations…Enfin, j'ai du faire deux changements de lignes en plus, ou trois, parce que une des stations (celle où je dois descendre bien évidement…) était fermée. Mais j'y suis arrivée, j'ai monté les quatres étages de l'immeuble et à l'instant même je dépose mes clefs dans la petite étoile bleue en verre que j'ai acheté l'été dernier à Maisons du Monde. Alala, quelle mémoire ! C'est un talent que j'aurais du développer…Un talent rare…Et, ça se trouve, un jour, quelqu'un d'important m'aurait remarqué pour cette qualité exceptionnelle et toutes les autres innombrables que j'ai… Il m'aurait proposé un emploi…pourquoi « Il » ? Elle, la personne. Donc…elle m'aurai proposé un emploi…J'aurais répondu, pour une plus grande satisfaction : « Ecoutez…c'est très alléchant comme offre mais…je ne sais pas…il faut que je réfléchisse quelques temps…ça ne vous dérange pas j'espère ? Non ? Votre carte…très bien…Merci…Au revoir… » Des morceaux de phrases rassemblées de façon discontinue pour une voix plus hésitante…Alala…Je l'aurai fait mijoter cinq jours…non sept…non quand même pas…allez, trois jours…et dès la première sonnerie elle aurait décroché, comme paniquée… « Ah, c'est vous ?! Grand Dieu, je n'espérais plus ! Quelle joie ! Mais, alors ? C'est oui ? Fantastique [… » …Ah…et moi…Hein ? Quoi ? Mince Lucy arrive. Je fais quoi ? Soit j'enlève mes bottines en quatrième vitesse et je me faufile dans ma chambre pendant l'heure qui suit avant le repas…ou… ? Non, non, et puis…trop tard.**

**Hermione ! Enfin ! J'ai eu peur, je me demandais où tu étais passée. Un quart d'heure que je t'attends. Que c'est-il passé ? Tu es allée faire les boutiques sans moi une nouvelle fois ?**

**Non, non. La station est en travaux, j'ai du faire un petit détour mais…**

**Ah ! Ce n'est que ça !**

**Oui. Bon, si ce n'est vraiment que ça je vais aller dans ma chambre. J'ai une montagne de boulot pour demain !**

**Quoi ? Pour demain ? Mais demain c'est samedi Mione.**

**Vraiment.**

**Eh oui ! Enfin ! Et puis tu vois peut-être Tim non ?**

**Non…Il va à une conférence en Irlande ce week-end…Je ne sais pas trop ce que je vais faire…Et toi ?**

**Moi je serai de sortie ! Week-end en amoureux avec Cleyton ( désolée pour l'orthographe…voir Tarzan…)…Ca sa être génial…**

**Hum hum…**

**Alors que miss fofolle par dans son petit monde pour rêver de son chéri d'amour, moi je quitte la sphère de cohabitation pour aller m'étendre à distance dans ma bulle ultra-top-perso où aucun individu au monde ne mettra les pieds : ma chambre, mon bout d'appart, ma surface d'expression, mon seuil de gloire individuelle…enfin bref, mon trou à moi (aucune d'allusion peu professionnelle ou male placée je précise…cette fic est parfaitement…pure…enfin…on verra…).**

**Oh ! Mione !**

**J'allais être enfin tranquille…Grrr… !**

**Quoi ?**

**Tiens, tu as reçue une lettre.**

**Un Hibou ???!?**

**Je panique.**

**Non.**

**« Ouf… » **

**Une lettre tout à fait normale je crois.**

**« Ca doit être le boulot encore. Ils ponts oublié de me donner un dossier une nouvelle fois et veulent que j'aille le chercher demain…Zen Mione, de toute façon tu n'as que ça à faire ce week-end…Dommage que Tim ne soit pas là…sniff… »**

**Mais elle est écrite à la main.**

**« Gné ? Peut-être Tim alors ???Ouais !! »**

**Tiens, regarde.**

**Je la prend, la retourne et lit l'adresse de l'émetteur :**

**POTTER Ginny**

**Manoir Godric Hallow**

**Avenue Middle Line**

**Londres –**** URGENTE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre:J'aurai voulu n'aître moldue…**

HG/DM

**Chapitre 2:**

**Merde ! Merde ! Merde ! **

**Alala... si vous saviez... ! Ce n'est pas possible, pas possible du tout ! Depuis quand Ginny m'envoie des lettres par la poste moldue ??!? Nan, nan, nan… C'est impossible… Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ???!?**

**Bon okay, je m'explique.**

**Ginny, allias Madame Potter depuis deux ans, m'envoi du courrier par voix moldue. Je sais, je me répète, donc on va dire : aux moyens non magiques… Grr… Une invitation plus précisément… Et… Attendez, depuis quand on envoie de simples invitations en urgence ??? Ok, ok, je m'égare...**

**Bref, Ginny me demande de venir la voir ce week-end même au manoir. Elle me demande… c'est gentiment retranscrit. Je dirai plutôt qu'elle me SOMME d'y aller et de venir par moi-même si je ne veux pas qu'il y ai de représailles violentes… Olala…J'imagine déjà le joli sort de chauve-furie…Quoi ? Eh bien non ! Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y aller ! Pourquoi ? Mais il n'y a pas de pourquoi… je n'irais pas, un point c'est tout. La seule chose que je veux et que je ferai de mon week-end c'est dormir. Oui. Dormir.**

**- Hermioneuhh !!! –s'éleva une voix aux tintements allègres provenant de la pièce voisine.**

**Je n'en peux plus. Pourquoi est-elle toujours aussi souriante, si contente, si heureuse, si calme…**

**- Mione !!**

**Grrr… !! Je vais me la faire un de ces quatres matins… !!**

**- J'arrive Lucy !**

**Pfff…Et dire que ça ne fait que vingt minutes que je suis rentrée. Qu'est-ce qu'on a le temps de faire en vingt minutes ? Je vous le demande. Sérieusement…Je n'ai eu le temps que de retirer mes chaussures, enlever mon manteau, mon écharpe, attraper un paquet de gâteaux de ma cachette secrète (sous mon lit) et m'affaler comme une loutre au soleil sur mon lit giant deux places et demie. Bon j'ai aussi du remettre ma couette en place pour ne pas me tordre la colonne vertébrale étant donné que j'ai encore « oublié » de faire mon lit ce matin.**

**Enfin…allons manger me frères ! Manger ?? A 18h30 ? Ttatatata ! Nan ça ne doit pas être ça. Mais pourquoi elle m'appelle alors ?? On n'est jamais tranquilles dans ce monde !**

**C'est pas grave…Hermione, tu montres l'exemple, t'es la meilleure ! Allez ! J'ouvre la porte tranquillement avec la plus grande dignité…le visage inexpressif, regard neutre nourri d'une pointe de froid…la tête haute…**

**- Oui, Lucy ? Tu voul…**

**Mon visage se décomposer. Chiotte, j'ai pris le temps de fermé la porte ! Eh merde !**

**Mes yeux exorbités sont incapables de lâcher le corps qu'ils fixent. J'ai beau essayé de fermer la bouche, rien à faire, je ressemble à un poisson hors de l'eau avec ma mâchoire qui tombe.**

**Tandis ! On dit que la meilleure défense c'est l'attaque, et bien moi je dis que non : c'est la retraite rapide !!! On veut éviter les blessures, l'affrontement, la bataille, les morts…la meilleure chose à faire, il n'y a pas de lézards je vous le promet, c'est de partir en courrant !!! Et c'est exactement ce que je vais faire !!!**

**Ah…Ah…Ouh…Ouh…Hi…Respire Mione. Ca ne sert à rien de paniquer. Allez !**

**Je déglutis silencieusement. Il faut faire attention, le moindre geste brusque pourrai réveiller la bête.**

**Alala !! Je sens mes poils qui s'hérissent ! ZEN ! Nom d'un chien !**

**Bon, du calme. Je suis à même pas un mètre de ma chambre. A pas de loup, je recul. La chance me sourit étant donné que j'ai gardé mes chaussettes ! Elles permettent un meilleur amorti à mes pieds (normal, pas à mes mains…) quand ils entrent en contact avec les planches du parqué. Heureusement quelles ne grincent pas comme chez maman ! **

**Voilà, je suis le dos collé à la porte de ma chambrounette, je n'ai plus qu'à tourner la poigner. **

**Je lève doucement le bras…Rappelle-toi Mione, des gestes lents…il faut à tout prix éviter un conflit…ou une rencontre carrément !!! Ah, saloperie ! Je n'arrive pas à tourner ce bidule !! Je me tords le bras et malgré ça je n'arrive pas à faire ce que je veux ! Cruel monde ! Cruel destin !**

**Non, je ne veux pas ! Je n'accepte pas ! Je vais me battre […**

**- Tu ferais peut-être mieux de te battre pour retrouver la vie que tu mérites d'avoir Hermione, tu ne crois pas ? –prononça une voix calme où se dissimulait une pointe d'exaspération qui ne demandait qu'à surgir et répandre sur sa proie toute la colère accumulée.**

**« Aurais-je parlé à voix haute » me demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils, résignée à faire face à mon adversaire.**

**- Non tu n'as pas parlé, mais n'oublies pas que, même si toi tu n'utilises plus la magie, moi je me suis perfectionnée.**

**« Légilimencie… »**

**- Exact.**

**« Exacte…Exact…Exact…Gnagnagna… »**

**- Hermione…**

**- QUOI ??!? –dis-je enfin, en colère. Depuis quand elle a le droit de lire dans mes pensées ???? Je vous le demande !! Grr…**

**- Ca suffit.**

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.**

**Soupire de mon interlocutrice.**

**Lucy est partie dans sa chambre pour nous laisser seules. Résultat : on est maintenant assises face à face autour de la table de la cuisine, deux tasses de thé et la théière devant nous. Ginny boit, pas moi. Elle me fixe du regard depuis tout à l'heure. Elle me fixe alors que moi j'observe le paysage par la fenêtre. Il vaut mieux regarder n'importe quoi comme le pâté de gratte-ciel que nous avons comme vue depuis notre étage plutôt que d'encrer ses yeux dans ceux de Madame.**

**Bon, d'accord, du 4****e**** étage, même aplatie contre la fenêtre et la tête levée le plus verticalement possible il est impossible de voir un gratte-ciel en entier. Mais bon...**

**Toute façon, de n'oserai pas la regarder, lui faire la morale ou quoi que cela soit. Je ne veux pas parler. Je ne parlerai pas. Pas à elle. Pas à eux. Je ne suis plus de leur monde. J'aurai aimé ne jamais en faire partie…**

**- Ne dit pas de bêtises ! –s'exclama-t-elle.**

**- Je ne parle pas. –je n'ai pas répondu à sa question je tiens à dire pour ma défense. Il ne manquerait plus que vous croyiez que je suis un menteuse, une faible. Je n'ai fait qu'une remarque, rien de plus. A qui ? A moi-même bien évidement ! Pfff…Quelle question…**

**- Hermione… ? Mione… ?**

**Pitié, ne m'appelle pas comme ça…**

**- Hermione…Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça. C'est…C'est…**

**- C'est quoi ?**

**- C'est complètement impensable !**

**- Ouh…Quel argument !**

**- C'est complètement idiot…**

**- C'est déjà mieux.**

**- C'est irresponsable, inhumain, c'est contre ta nature, contre toi-même !**

**Pff…**

**- Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Tu renies tes pouvoirs ! C'est une partie de toi-même !!**

**Je n'en peu plus.**

**- Arrête Ginny ! Tu te fatigues pour rien ! Je ne suis pas une sorcière, je n'aurai jamais du en être une ! C'est une erreur, une faute de la génétique…Mes parents sont moldus, je suis moldue, c'est normal ! Il n'y a pas à voir plus loin ! Et c'est très bien comme ça. Je suis parfaitement heureuse dans la vie actuelle, je n'ai pas besoin de magie ! Ce n'est pas dans ma nature comme tu le dis. Je suis…je suis…normale…Je suis normale…Et c'est très bien comme ça…**

**- Comment peux-tu imaginer une chose pareille… ?? Alors…tu serais une erreur…c'est ça ?**

**Silence.**

**J'avoue que ça ne me tente pas trop de me considérer comme une erreur de la nature…je ne suis pas parfaite je sais mais à ce point…euh… N'abusons pas…**

**- Et nous ?**

**Je baisse les yeux. J'ai honte mais c'est comme ça. C'est la meilleure chose à faire pour oublier la peine…s'éloigner.**

**- Et nous Hermione ? On est quoi ? Des jouets ? Des connaissances ? Non. Des ANCIENNES CONNAISSANCES ? Des vieilleries que tu tardes à oublier malgré tous les moyens que tu emploies ? Déménager sur un autre continent, refuser tous les hiboux, toutes les invitations, tous les contacts avec le monde qui nous a réuni… Mais bien évidemment tu vas me dire que c'est le destin et blabla…ainsi de suite…tu vas mettre de côté, t'ECARTER, comme toujours depuis 18 mois… ? Biensur…C'est plus facile d'oublier ainsi. Il n'empêche que tu es une grande fille et Ron un grand garçon alors…**

**- Arrête ! Stop ! Ne dérape pas sur ce terrain !**

**- Terrain dangereux ?! Glissant, sensible, blessant…Oui, je sais ! Et c'est bien pour ça que j'en parle !!**

**- Tu n'as pas le droit !**

**- Biensur que si ! Et je ne vais pas me gêner !**

**C'en est trop. Je me lève.**

**Non ! Arghh… !**

**- Lâche-moi !**

**- Non, tu ne t'en tireras pas comme ça Hermione.**

**Elle me tient par le bras et elle me fait mal en plus !!**

**Si elle croit que je vais me laisser faire elle se met le doigt dans l'œil … !**

**- Arrête avec tes expressions moldues.**

**- Je fais ce que je veux ! (avec mes cheveux…hum, désolée) Tu ne vas pas me faire la morale pour mon vocabulaire non plus !?**

**- Je ne te fais pas la morale ! Je…**

**- Tu joues les nounous ! Tu feras ça avec tes gosses !**

**Je me libère de son emprise avec violence. Je suis patiente (ok pas beaucoup) mais je ne vais pas m'écraser comme une merde sous prétexte qu'elle est sorcière ! Et moi alors…Argh…Si je…je lui mettrais une de ces pâté… chauve-furie ou non…**

**- Eh bien vas-y Hermione qu'est-ce que tu attends ?? Allez ! Prend ta baguette ! -Elle sort la sienne –Alors… ? Tu n'oses pas ? Tu ne veux pas me foutre la pâté comme tu dis ? Hein ? Ah…non…Tu as trop peur… ! Ah ah ah…**

**Elle ricane la rousse. C'est de moi qu'elle rigole ??!? C'es de moi qu'elle rigole ??!!?!!!?? ARRRRGGGGGHHHHH !!!!!!!! GGGGRRRRRRrrrrrr… Je vais…**

**- Je vas t'aider Hermione. ACCIO baguette d'Hermione !**

**FIOUPT!**

**L'ordure! **

**J'ai ma baguette à la main. J'ai envie de la lâcher comme je l'avais « définitivement » fait il y a plus d'un an.**

**Mais d'un autre côté…il est vrai que c'est très tentant…Je meurs d'envie de lui en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à cette petite mijaurée !**

**- Je ne te permets pas Hermione !**

**- Ah ! Parce que moi je t'ai autorisé à me racler le cerveau toutes les secondes ??!?**

**Niarck ! Un point pour moi !**

**- C'est différent !**

**- Exactement ! Tu n'as aucun droit de le faire sans ma permission tandis que moi, cela ne dépend que du sentiment que j'éprouve à ton égard, qui actuellement est la rage, la haine, la colère et l'envie irrépressible de te faire la tête au carré ! Alors, ton orgueil peut ne pas accepter, je m'en contre fiche, ma chère !**

**Deux points pour moi ! Ouais !**

**Je la vois prendre une couleur pivoine. En réalité c'est assez drôle à voir. Hihi…**

**Bref, je rigole, je rigole mais tu ferais mieux de planquer tes miches Mione ! Oups…Je m'attends au pire… oulala…da grand maximum, dix minutes parce que je connais tout de même mon appart mieux qu'elle donc aussi toutes les planques possibles et inimaginables ici… Niarck, et donc, quand cet assez court laps de temps, je dois le dire, sera écoulé, je me retrouverai à Sainte-Mangouste, entièrement immobile, car la rouquine m'accompagnant se sera défoulée sur moi telle une harpie dont j'aurais un tout petit peu, bon un peu beaucoup je l'admet, arraché les plumes… Aïe… Ca risque de faire mal…**

**Ah…Elle lève son arme…Bon, je souhaite vous dire tant qu'il est encore temps, un grand et chaleureux merci d'être à mon écoute, à ma lecture dans votre cas, et je vous demanderais de prévenir mes parents, je les aime très fort ; prévenez Lucy également et…euh, je crois que j'ai fait le tour…ah…non, Tim biensur. Enfin…voilà. Merci. Sniff…JE VAIS MOURIR !!!**

**Un… deux… trois…**

**- Faitlamale !**

**Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… ? Ah…Nan !**

**- Arrête Ginny !**

**Mon jean, mes chemisiers…mes petites culottes, mes…**

**Je regarde sans bien comprendre ce qui se passe et surtout sans imaginer ce qui va m'arriver dans les minutes qui suivent.**

**La valise toute poussiéreuse que je n'ai pas sorti de dessous mon lit depuis peut-être un milliard d'années est actuellement entrain d'engloutir tout le contenu de ma penderie, mes tiroirs…bref, tout ce qui peut par malheur ce trouver dans mon armoire atterri dedans. Pour vous expliquer à quel point c'est grave, même mes chaussures à tête de cerf que maman m'a offert à noël quand j'avais 10 ans, oui, ceux que je n'ai jamais porté et que je ne porterai jamais, même eux sont tombés dans le piège.**

**CLIC ! CLAC !**

**Elle agite une fois de plus sa baguette magique et ma valise rouge vient se poser juste à côté d'elle. Bientôt, mon manteau, mon écharpe et mes bottines, ceux que j'avais pris tant de plaisir à enlever il y a une petite heure, lévitent pour lui tomber dans les bras.**

**- Je t'invite en tant qu'amie Hermione, pour que tu viennes nous voir, Harry, tous les autres et moi, pas pour te faire une quelconque morale à la citrouille. Maintenant, si tu veux me faire plaisir Mione, accompagne moi. Je ne voudrais pas que tout se termine mal.**

**Soupire.**

**Elle ne comprend donc pas ? Je n'irai nul part. Qu'elle me le demande gentiment ou non, ça ne changera absolument rien.**

**- Alors ?**

**Quoi ? Elle ne veut quand même pas me faire croire qu'elle arrête de me gratter le cerveau ?! Pff ! Absurde ! Comme si j'allais la croire ! Et puis quoi encore !?**

**- Tu n'as donc plus aucune confiance en moi ??**

**Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais…Hum…je sent bien la pointe d'agacement dans sa petite voix tristounette…Tristounette ? Non Hermione ! Tu n'accepteras pas ! Tu es plus forte que ça ! Allez ! Il suffit de penser !**

**- Pff… **

**Elle détourne le regard, croise les bras, elle ne sait pas quoi faire de ses mains, signes qu'elle s'impatiente. Mais, elle peut toujours courir. Je ne dirais pas OUI. Elle va devoir me traîner par la peau des fesses pour me faire bouger de mon siège. Je m'assois dans un fauteuil et sourit au confort dans lequel je m'enfonce.**

**- Bien. Si tel est ton souhait…**

**Ses yeux s'enflamment et un rictus noir qu'elle adopte me glace le sang. Mes sourcils se haussent ; elle m'effraye comme ça… Elle s'approche à grands pas…Zutt…je crois que je viens de contribuer à sa victoire en m'installant ainsi. Je suis encerclée ! Ah ! Oui, elle est face à moi, et des trois autres côtés j'ai soit le dossier, soit les appuis coudes qui me bloquent. Chiotte… Je suis foutue !**

**- AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**FLOPT !!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Titre:J'aurai voulu n'aître moldue…**

HG/DM

**Chapitre 3 : ****Deux chambres d'amis**

**Grrr ! Je la hais, je la hais, je la hais, JE LA HAIS !!!**

**Comment a-t-elle pu me faire ça ??!**

…

**Je ne sais même plus quoi dire. J'ai comme un nœud au cou, la tête qui boue, comme si mon cerveau puisait à toute vitesse dans ses réserves pour trouver un mot qui correspond à ce que je ressent alors que rien, rien au monde, sorcier ou moldu, ne pourra décrire ce sentiment qui fait tous mes muscles se contracter et mes joues devenir feu.**

**Je me sens…trahie…Oui, trahie. Si elle savait… Pff…Moi qui était persuadée de pouvoir lui faire confiance…**

**Flash-back**

**Alors ?**

**Quoi ? Elle ne veut quand même pas me faire croire qu'elle arrête de me gratter le cerveau ?! Pff ! Absurde ! Comme si j'allais la croire ! Et puis quoi encore !?**

**Tu n'as donc plus aucune confiance en moi ??**

**Ah ! Qu'est-ce que je disais…**

**Fin du petit Flash-back**

**Bon d'accord, j'exagère peut-être un peu…J'ai peut-être aussi ma part de tord…J'ai peut-être poussé le bouchon un peu loin… Oh, eh puis zutt ! Je suis adulte et j'ai pris une résolution. Je l'ai suivie depuis plus d'une année alors, comme je me le suis répété au nouvel an, la première résolution à prendre c'est des tenir ces bonnes résolutions !**

**« T'étais peut-être pas en très très bon état de sobriété quand t'as pris CETTE résolution…non ? »**

**« Quoi ?? »**

**Manquait plus que ça !**

**Suis-je tellement désespérée au point de me mettre moi-même à dos de moi-même ?!**

**Je sais pas si vous avez tout suivi là…Pas grave…Ta gueule conscience ! …tu auras le droit de parler pour dire des trucs intelligents !**

**« Je ne parle pas, je pense. »**

**« Rooo… »**

**« Bah quoi ? C'est vrai, non ? »**

**« … »**

**« Juste une remarque… »**

**« Ouais bah évite dorénavant s'il te plait… ! »**

**« Ok ok…Je me tais… »**

**« Ouais… ouais… »**

**Bon donc, je disais…**

**« Tu disais… ? »**

**« Rooo…Mais tu vas te la fermer oui ou non ?!?? »**

**« … »**

**Alors…Je disais…Voilà, je ne sais même plus ce que je disais ! C'est bien ta faute ça !!**

**« … »**

**Ouais, ouais, jamais là pour assumer ses actes !!Pff…**

**Tant pis.**

**Hermione ! Tu vas descendre par Merlin !? Tu ne peux pas rester cloîtrée entre 4 murs jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ! –hurla une voix en tambourinant de l'autre côté de la porte. Je n'aurais pas entendu sa voix j'aurais tout de même immédiatement deviné que c'est Ginny. -… Ah moins que tu n'utilises tes pouvoirs…**

**Elle peut courir ! Pff…C'est au moins la 6****e**** fois qu'elle vient depuis qu'on a transplané.**

**Exactement. Je suis à cette heure chez les Potter, à Londres, à des lustres de mon lit douillet ! Sniff... Pourquoi ça n'arrive qu'à moi… ?**

**Bref. Ensuite, les 4 murs sont ceux de la chambre d'amis, de l'une des chambres d'amis en fait. Il y en a deux. Je vous laisse imaginer à qui est généralement réservée l'autre…**

**Ne nous étalons pas sur ce sujet… !**

**Hermione !!!**

**Oh, ça va !!**

**Elle me casse les pieds à la fin ! Grr…**

**Bon, où en étais-je ?**

**« Une fois de plus… »**

**« Hum hum… »**

**« Je n'ai rien dit… »**

**« Vraiment ? J'avas pourtant cru entendre une voix m'interrompre et… »**

**Hermione ?**

**Gné ? Qui… ??!**

**Hermione, c'est moi, Harry.**

**Olala…Non !! C'était bien la dernière chose que je pouvais supporter ! Je fais quoi maintenant ?!? Hein, vous pouvez me le dire ?!**

**Tu veux bien m'ouvrir ?**

…**. !! Pitié !**

**Je ne peux pas refuser. Il serait…Il se sentirait trahi à jamais ! Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça ; c'est…c'est Harry. C'est mon meilleur ami. Peut-être en fait mon seul ami homme. Ah, non, il y a Tim, j'oubliais…Oui mais Tim ce n'est pas un « ami », c'est mon « petit ami ». Ce n'est absolument pas pareil. Et puis, je ne pourrai jamais considérer Tim comme un ami après les « choses » assez osées que j'ai vues et faites quand…passons les détails… !**

**Enfin. Harry est mon ami depuis une dizaine d'années ! Ce n'est pas rien !! Mais, biensur, je ne changerais pas d'avis : je ne veux plus jamais utiliser mes pouvoirs magiques. Pourquoi ? Mais…parce que…kdhjeskdukjlukbefddeh…**

**Hermione, s'il te plait laisse-moi entrer, rien que moi…**

…

**Rien que toi ? –demandais-je.**

**Oui, rien que moi. Ginny est déjà en bas –me dit-il avant que je ne l'entende à voix basse faire remarquer à Ginny- Hein que tu es déjà en bas… ?!**

**J'entends un soupire qui en dit long de la maîtresse de maison puis des pas biens prononcés sur les planches de l'escalier principal.**

**Après avoir hésité encore 5 longues minutes je me décide à déverrouiller la porte. Un tours, deux tours.**

**Harry ne bouge pas, ou, du moins, il est extrêmement silencieux dans ces mouvements.**

**J'entrouvre la porte de quelques centimètres, le voit tête baissée, finie d'écarter la seule chose qui nous séparait : une misérable planche de bois peinte en rouge du côté de la chambre et en vert du côté du couloir.**

**Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis ma désastreuse débarcation sous leur toit. Il est exactement comme je l'imaginais. Inchangeable. La même allure de petit garçon, d'innocent, qu'il adopte inconsciemment. Les mêmes cheveux bruns ébène ébouriffés et comme toujours un peu trop longs. Le même teint frais et pâle qui rougit rapidement au soleil. Ah, il relève la tête. Tout comme je le fais, il m'observe. Alala…Il n'a même pas changé ses petites lunettes rondes… ! Il faut dire qu'Harry ne s'est jamais vraiment attaché à ces petits détails. C'est peut-être pour ça que je l'apprécie tant : il ne tient compte que de l'intérieur. C'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il m'aime bien ? Pff… Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ??!?!!?**

**Bon. Il est devant moi, mais je n'ose pas le regarder en face. Qu'elle sera ça réaction ?**

**« Olala…Vraiment, Hermione !! »**

**« Quoi ? »**

**« T'as pas honte ?! »**

**« Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »**

**« Tu le connais, vous vous connaissez depuis 9 ans. 9 ans Hermione. 9 ANS ! C'est énorme ! Tu devrais le connaître par cœur depuis tout ce temps ! »**

**« Tu crois ? »**

**« Non. Je sais que tu le connais par cœur. Seulement en ce moment tu détraques à mort ! »**

**« Comment ça !? Dit que je suis psychologiquement atteinte pendant que t'y es !! »**

**« Mais non… »**

**« Bah j'ai cru que c'était insinué vu comment tu me l'as annoncé ! »**

**« Eh bien je t'avouerai que je me suis déjà posé la question ! »**

**« QUOI ?!?? »**

**« Et plus d'une fois ! »**

**« …GGGGRRRRRRrr… !!!! Je vais t'étrangler !!! » »**

**« Alors étrangles-toi toi-même. »**

**« ARGHHhh !!!!Dégage de là ! »**

**« Je ne peux pas, je te l'ai déjà dit. »**

**« Déserte ! N'ose plus jamais penser quoi que ce soit ! Ne m'adresse plus jamais, de toute mon existence, la moindre parole ! Je ne veux plus rien partager avec toi ! »**

**« Tu n'as pas le choix… »**

**« Eh bien toit tu l'as, alors ne vient plus jamais partager la moindre idée avec la partie que je 'contrôle' de mon cerveau ! C'EST CLAIR ??!?!!! »**

**« … »**

**« Je vais prendre ça pour un accort ; forcé mais accord. »**

**Si quelqu'un comme ça existait en total chair et os je l'aurai étripée depuis des lustres ! Enfin…La vie continue !**

**Et justement…**

**Pendant que je m'énerve toute seule (ce n'est pas exactement les mots qui conviennent mais si je dit autre chose je passerai pour une folle…si ce n'est pas déjà le cas…) le temps passe, les gens bougent, l'heure tourne…J'en ai encore d'autres des expressions si vous voulez…**

**En résumé, quand je me suis recalée dans l'actualité, je suis tombée en face à face direct et inévitable avec une paire d'yeux de vipère. Bon ok, ils sont verts émeraudes donc ça ne rime pas… (sniff…) enfin…Je…suis paralysée.**

**Dans ce tête à tête, ou ce z'yeux à z'yeux (), j'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus qu'un simple regard. Une intensité incalculable, incontrôlable, traverse mon corps tandis qu'un message se transmet de l'un à l'autre. C'est comme si je m'excusais de mon comportement et qu'il me pardonnait ; comme s'il me disais que je n'ai pas le droit de faire ça et que je lui affirmait presque sans voix que je sais qu'il a raison ; comme si je lui dévoilai à quel point ils m'ont tous manqué et qu'il souriait en me disant que c'est totalement réciproque ; comme s'il lisait dans mes yeux que je suis décidée à ne plus utiliser la magie et qu'il me répondait simplement : « Je respecte tes choix et tu restes ma meilleure amie dans n'importe quels cas. »**

**C'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve miraculeusement dans les bras de l'un de l'autre.**

**Alala…Sans doute un des plus beaux moments de ma vie !**

**Il desserre son étreinte.**

**Hum…Je suis si bien là, la tête posée sur son épaule, mes bras qui l'entourent…j'ai vraiment l'impression que cet instant est unique et que je n'éprouverai plus jamais cette sensation de sûreté. Il est là. Tant que je ne m'écarte pas il ne peut pas partir. J'ai tellement peu qu'il s'en aille. J'ai tellement peur d'âtre seule.**

**Voyons Hermione (!), tu n'as jamais été seule ! Pas depuis que tu as 11 ans. Et penser le contraire serait une offense à tout ceux qui te compte comme amie. Ressaisit-toi !**

**Ok.**

**J'ouvre les yeux, lui tapote le dos de ma main droite et me recule lentement.**

**Je me mort les lèvres. Je vient tout à coup de repenser à ce début de soirée t j'ai honte de moi. Comment ai-je pu être si méchante ?!**

**Harry se gratte la tête, il ne sait pas quoi faire non plus. Ca me fait rire. Je lui proposerai bien de descendre ou quelque chose comme ça seulement je suis mortifiée à l'idée de revoir Ginny.**

**Bon –dit-il peu sûr de lui –On…On descende ? On va bientôt manger j'imagine.**

**C'était inévitable.**

**Je lui réponds par un petit sourire gêné. Je balance mes mains dans tous les sens…Alala, déstresse Mione !!**

**Il passe devant moi. Naturellement, en tant qu'hôte, il me montre le chemin. Nous descendons les marches une à une en prenant notre temps. Sans doute pour prévenir Ginny, qu'elle se prépare à la confrontation.**

**Je suis sous tension à un point que je me rattrape de très peu d'une marche manquée. Harry se retourne, je lui répond immédiatement que tout va bien, il continu sa route.**

**Ca fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue ici et pourtant je connais cette maison par cœur, de l'endroit où sont rangés les casseroles, aux draps, et même jusqu'à savoir dans quel tiroir Ginny range ses sous-vêtements. Ce n'est peut-être pas un super exemple…Et ceux de Harry en passant…mais ça, ça me gêne un peu plus…hihihi…Enfin !**

**Ce manoir est si chaleureux ! Même si des évènements peu joyeux s'y sont déroulés, cela reste une belle demeure et surtout très accueillante. Harry et Ginny on tout refait eux-mêmes, ce qui donne encore plus de charme.**

**Bon, Hermione, c'est bien gentil de leur faire la visite guidée et tout et tout, tu pourrais aussi essayer de traduire en 5 ou 6 langues mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, tu pénètres dans la cuisine de Madame Ginny Potter Weasley (Attention c'est sacré !) et…et elle est en train de faire des crêpes.**

**« Des crêpes ?!??! »**

**« Hé…la goinfre ? Couchée ! »**

**« Gnagnagna ! »**

**« Chut… »**

**« N'empêche que c'est super bon les crêpes ! »**

**« Merci, je sais ! Et si tu continues je n'en mangerais pas ! Rien que pour te faire les pieds ! »**

**« … »**

**« Voilà ! Retournons donc à nos moutons ! »**

**« Tu ne tiendras jamais ! »**

**« Rrr…On pari ? »**

**« Pari tenu. »**

**« Quoi à la clef ? »**

**« Un gage. »**

**« N'importe lequel ? »**

**« N'importe lequel. »**

**« Ca marche. Mais tu te tais jusqu'à ce que je te montre ta défaite. Ok ?**

**« Motus et bouche cousue ! »**

**« Bien. »**

**Bien…**

**Je redescends sur Terre et je ressens de nouveau cette boulle qui joue au ping-pong dans mon estomac. (Quel jeu débile…Pff…Surtout dans MON ESTOMAC !)**

**Je suis Harry de très près en observant Ginny retournant sa crêpe et tenant fermement sa poêle. Wouha ! Elle en assommerait bien 4 ou 5 avec ça je suis sûre. Gyn' est du genre…Originale ! Bref…A part l'odeur de sucre vanillé qui parfume délicieusement la cuisine encore un peu plus à chaque fois qu'elle finit de cuire une nouvelle crêpe, il n'y a que le bruit des pas de Harry qui m'empêche de retourner en courant d'où je viens. Je suis vraiment une trouillarde !**

**« Je ne te le fais pas dire… »**

**« Tu as promis… ! »**

**Ca y est, Harry se décale sur le côté. Arrêt du train.**

**Mes yeux toujours fixés sur les omoplates de Ginny, je n'entends qu'à moitié les mots qu'il prononce. Quelque chose du style : « Je vais vous laisser…beaucoup…parler… » Dans tous les cas, on va rester seule à seule.**

**Qu'est-ce que je vais lui dire ??**

**« Pourquoi t'essayes pas un 'Bonjour Gin' ? »**

**« Ah ah ah… »**

**« Et peut-être qu'elle t'offrira gentiment une crêpe au sucre ! »**

**« N'essaye pas de me corrompre. »**

**« Je n'y ai jamais pensé. »**

**« Ben voyons… ! »**

**Allez, je me lance !**

**Bonjour Gin' !**

**Ma voix tremblotte, c'est affreux.**

**Bonjour…Hermione…**

**Aïe ! C'est sec, ça résonne presque ; mon nom se répète et rebondi dans ce qui me sert de cerveaux. Oui, parce qu'à l'instant actuel vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point je me sens idiote et méprisable ! Je ne dois vraiment pas avoir beaucoup de matière grise pour avoir réagi comme je l'ai fais chez moi.**

**« Courage Mione ! »**

**« …Merci… »**

**Ecoute Ginny…**

**Elle me fait face et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Tout ce que je trouve à faire c'est me forcer à admirer les aimants du réfrigérateur. On dirait qu'Harry s'amuse bien…**

**Je continue :**

…**Pour tout à l'heure…chez moi…là haut…**

**Je préfère qu'on n'en parle plus Hermione.**

**Gné ?!**

**Elle se détourne de moi et prend sa cuisson.**

**Tu ne veux pas en parler ? –dis-je, incompréhensive.**

**Non.**

**Je n'y comprends rien.**

**Tout à coup, des mots jaillissent de ma bouche, et le pire c'est que je les approuve.**

**Tu es sûre ?**

**C'est comme si je la poussais à ce qu'on en parle.**

**Qu'est-ce qui cloche chez moi ?!!?**

**« Rien du tout…Tu es juste toi-même ! Ou plutôt…moi-même ! Hihi ! »**

**« Pff… »**

**« Non mais c'est vrai. Pour avoir un comportement si courageux, intelligent, respectueux…ça ne peut être que moi ! »**

**« Ben voyons… ! Tu trouves vraiment que c'était courageux, intelligent, respectueux… ? »**

**« Puisque je te le dis ! »**

**Je relève les yeux vers la rouquine et cette fois s'en est finie de moi !**

**Elle éteint automatiquement le feu et, tout en me fixant continuellement, s'assoit sur une des quatres chaises qui entourent la table ronde de la salle à manger.**

**Il y a comme un lien entre nous ; impossible à briser. Tout d'un coup, elle lève les sourcils et me demande :**

**Quoi ?**

**Euh…Qu'est-ce que je dois dire là ?**

**Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? –continue-t-elle.**

**Euh…Je t'ai juste demandé si tu étais sûre de ne pas vouloir parler de ce qui c'st passé tout à l'heure.**

…

**J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas… ?**

**Non, non. Du tout.**

**J'allais m'asseoir en face d'elle mais elle me fait un signe de la main. Je m'arrête. Je la vois soudain se passer les mains sur le visage, dans les cheveux, se masser la nuque la tête entre les avant-bras.**

**Tu ne veux pas faire des crêpes ?**

**J'écarquille les yeux quelques secondes puis sourit bêtement avant de lui dire oui d'un hochement de tête.**

**Je comprends qu'elle ne m'en veut pas, et ça, c'est plus que je ne l'espérais !**

**En relevant les manches de mon chemisier gris, je marche. J'allume la plaque chauffante, Harry a gardé des habitudes moldues, et saisie la fourchette à laquelle est plantée une demie pomme de terre. Je la trempe un peu dans le beurre et enduit la poêle.**

**Ainsi je commence à faire sauter les crêpes à tours de rôle avec Ginny qui m'a rejoins.**

**Les éclats de rires volent mais aucun ne touche le sol contrairement à certaines de nos œuvres.**

**Allez Ginny, à toi. Trois tours cette fois ! Je… AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !!!!! –je crie en faisant un bond d'un mètre en arrière.**

**Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**Alors les filles, ça boum ici à ce que je vois ! Qu'est-ce que vous mijotez là ? Hum…J'adore ! Tiens, tiens, tiens…mais c'est Hermione Granger !**


End file.
